


Three Stops on the Road to Love

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3-Sentence Fiction, Assassins & Spies, Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Meeting, Recruitment to SHIELD, Romance, Sharing Confidences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told him to call her Natasha and didn't retract when Clint mentioned that was a name between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Stops on the Road to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for the LJ Comment Fic comm prompt [Any, any, a love story in three sentences](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/539125.html?thread=76712181#t76712181).

The first time they met in Budapest, they started on opposite sides of a complex operation, ended up saving each other's lives in a mutual bid for survival, and holed up afterward in a safehouse, sharing vodka and stories until she told him to call her Natasha and didn't retract when Clint mentioned that was a name between friends.  
  
The second time they met, Clint dragged her out of a burning hospital _(she'd lit the match, she was guilty, and her ledger dripped)_ and held her on a safehouse floor as she wept for the dead children and her own memory of a burning building before the Red Room came to take her away.  
  
The third time, Natasha saw him lower his bow and hold out his hand with a simple request to come with him, stay with him because they made each other whole _(and he loved her but he didn't say it, and she loved him and she did)_.


End file.
